Pink, Red and, maybe, Blue
by ElsiMate
Summary: AU "It's not that I don't like Valentine's Day; I'm just sending letters to the president about eliminating the damn day. BTW, I'm sending love letters; so, I'm not completely against it."
1. The Issue

**Hello my dear readers. I'm about to start a new chapter story, again for my favorite Naruto couple—SasuSaku. The plot is entirely different from my other stories—This Compatibility Test Sucks and Rose Among The Thorns. I will try not to wander into my addiction of writing love-hate relationship stories anymore. So I hope you'll love it!

* * *

**

No. Valentine's Day was not the best day ever.

She hated the chocolates, the cards, the dreaded color pink; oh and of course, the roses.

God, did she hate that flower. Symbol of love her ass. The damn flower wilts-is that a good symbol of love? Hell no.

She never liked being given roses. People often think she loves red because of her striking and unusual hair color and how it matched ever-so-slightly. Because in truth, just because her hair was pink it didn't mean she liked the color—or any other shade within its range for that matter!

And if this were a love story, it would start at a school dance. And love story that it may be, it didn't start there.

It started in the toilet…

* * *

"Sakuwa!" Three bangs on the cubicle door. "I know you'we in thewe!"

Three flushes follow accommodated with a high pitched voice. "Sorry, no Sakura in here!"

"Sakuwa! I gotta' pee!" This is Ino Yamanaka. One of the prettiest people you will ever know with striking icy blue eyes to match her beautiful icy blonde hair and, sadly, one of those people, um, _kids_ that can't pronounce their 'r's properly.

So, just to explain what's happening, it was Valentines Day. And both of these girls were both 4 years of age.

At this age, they didn't even understand the concept of the dreaded day. To them, it was making cards in the arts and crafts section, giving them to their parents or grandparents or any relative for that matter. Sometimes it was about chocolates and candy, like Halloween, only it wasn't scary. Most of the time it was related to the color red or pink or both. Oh, and hearts; Valentine's Day isn't Valentine's Day without the shape.

"Sakuwaaaaa!"

"Ino!" She shouted back. "I'm hidiiiin'." She said in a hushed tone.

All thoughts of urinating had slipped from Ino's mind due to her curiosity.

"Hiding?" The cubicle door opened and Ino stepped in. "Fwom what?" She whispers.

"The cooooooties…"Oh, how the 6 year old mind functions, we'll never know. Well, we once knew, but that was a long, long time ago, right? RIIIIIIIIGHT.

Ino gasped. "The cootiees!"

"Get in here!" Sakura said. "We'll be safe!"

"Wight!"

So off they went…or stayed, cramped up inside the little white cubicle. Until…

"Sakura-chan?" A little voice whispered from outside the door.

"HINATA!" Both occupants thought.

"S-s-s-sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei wanted me t-t-t-to look f-f-f-for you…" Hinata said as her footsteps echoed. "S-s-s-s-s-sakura-chan?" She squeaked.

As she reached the last cubicle, a pair of hands pulled her in and eventually got Hinata to shout for help.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" The owner, or rather _owners_, of the hands demanded. "It's us!" Sakura and Ino shouted simultaneously.

"Ino! Sakura!" Hinata shouted happily. "I thought you guys were the booger man!

Sakura deadpanned while Ino stared at her confused. "Don't you mean the boogie man?" The latter asked oblivious. Sakura knew what was coming.

"But, Naruto-kun—"

'_Here we go again with Naruto-kuuun.' _Saura' Inner said and Sakura couldn't agree more.

"Don't listen to what 'Naruto-_kun_' says!" Sakura raged, her outburst echoing through the bathroom walls. Hinata gasped as Ino nodded approvingly.

"They're the enemy, Hinata-chan!" Sakura proclaimed. "_Boys." _She spat with disgust.

"Wight!" Ino nodded.

"And it's our duty—"

"D-d-d-duty to who?(1)"

"—to our country! To protect all girls from the likes of mud, crud and bellybutton lint picking boys!

"B-b-but Sakura-chan you should try it." Hinata protested against the spiteful rosette.

"Hmm…" Sakura tapped her chin, thoughtfully. "How can I trust that proposition, soldier?"

"B-b-because, Naruto-ku—"

"The enemy." Sakura corrected.

"_The Enemy_ gave me chocolate." Hinata finished, or so she thought.

Sakura sent her a searing glare as she narrowed her eyes at the blue haired angel.

"Whose chocolate, Hinata-_chan?"_ Sakura hissed.

Hinata sighed in defeat. "Mine. He gave me back my chocolate."

"_Exactly."_ Sakura nodded in agreement with her self as she plopped down on her toilet seat throne.

"Please just try it once, Saku-chan?" Hinata asked with a sweet voice. "It's really fun!"

"Maybe we should twy it, Fowehead." Ino spoke up.

"Whyyyyy?" Sakura whined in disapproval.

"To know what the enemy has in stowe fow us." Ino provided a good argument.

Sakura thought it over, slouching over her seat, pouting. "Hmmm…" She hummed, twirling one of her pink pig tails.

"And maybe you could give one to Sasuke." Ino said, wagging a brow suggestively.

"Y-y-y-yeah! You've had the longest crush on him ever!" Hinata said; in fact, Sakur only had a crush on him since first day of school.

"Fine." Sakura grumbled.

They left the pink bathroom with Hinata and Ino following behind Sakura with triumphant smiles and Sakura wearing a determined look.

As they passed the beige halls, all decorated with colorful drawings and the alphabet sprawled towards their destination, every boy watched in awe. They gave them sweets and chocolates and cards, which only proves how powerful they were.

Che. Pathetic kindergarteners.

Sakura was determined. Stomping off out into the playground, she grabbed one of the cards handed to her, erased the name and replaces it with a neatly written _Sasuke._

The trio was quite amusing to see for the on-going teachers. With their untucked uniforms and loosely hanging skirts, they looked a little too…_tussled_ for kindergarteners.

They stepped out onto the pavement, scanning the horde of candy-high 4 year olds.

"Thewe he is!" Ino whispered to Sakura.

And there he was, sitting by the swings (not _on_ the swings) frowning beside Hinata's Naruto-kun, who was on the swings, smiling. See the difference?

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura bowed abruptly, giving him the card.

All eyes were on them and an eerie silence came over the playground. Seriously, you could _hear_ the children wetting themselves…THAT'S how quiet it was.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke grunted, standing up. He cringed at the sight of the red heart-shaped card, but—still—he took it.

Sakura let out a breath when he grasped it. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. And when a response didn't come, the girl looked up and found…

…that he was _gone._

Thus, is the fall of the Haruno Queen.

* * *

**Like? If I get a review or two I'll continue. :D**


	2. The Boy Who Cried Valentine

**Since I got such nice reviews—thank you, **_**Laurie-Estelle, 2plus2is4, Nature Girl27, KrazyInLove, Elenii15 and kunoichi's diary—**_**I have decided to update. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine…yet.

* * *

**

Sasuke…

…was—_is—_a little boy. He didn't know _how_ to react to the situation. He wasn't romantically involved—well, he was 4 friggin' years old! **4!**

He wasn't interested in girls (yet), he had as much testosterone as a hamster—though that could be considered as a lot, since, like, hamsters are a little racy—okay, so he has a small amount of testosterone. Happy?

On first impulse, Sasuke should have said 'Thank You,' but f.y.i he had his male pride and being an Uchiha the amount of pride he had doubled-over. So, his first impulse (basing on his heritage) would've been to throw it on the ground, but this is _Sakura_ we're talking about. Sakura wasn't just any girl, she was…_different._

So, Sasuke ran.

Because he was weak.

He was afraid.

He wasn't a _man._

But, don't blame him.

Why, just five minutes ago he was sitting by the swings…

* * *

"Push me, Sasuke, push me!" The little Naruto cried, enjoying his childhood days.

"Dobe, this isn't some sick chick flick." And then, there was Sasuke, potently trying to escape his childhood.

Sasuke and Naruto were best of friends. Though Sasuke seldom, well, he never really admits it. But you've gotta' wonder why he just doesn't beat the kid up and leave. So, yeeeaah.

Sasuke doesn't like to admit a lot of things. He won't admit that he loves Itachi. He won't say if his favorite color really is blue. He won't admit how he became friends with Naruto.

You see, Sasuke doesn't like to talk. So the reason he doesn't admit a lot of stuff is because he doesn't even say words to begin with, much more a single sentence, not even phrase; it'll be a miracle if he even said 'Hn.'

Because the truth is, behind that mask of cruelty was a shy insecure little boy. And that little boy loves his aniki, is thankful for having a great best friend, and whose favorite color…is _pink._

Pink.

No, he was not…gay. He wasn't a girl disguised as a boy. He just had a _**crush,**_

Not that he'll tell anyone that.

So, when Sakura came by him hat afternoon, he wasn't prepared. He didn't expect his _crush_ to literally come marching out of the building giving him a letter, let alone a love letter. He couldn't face her with blushing cheeks. He couldn't stutter in front of _her_. So, he ran. Out of the school. Down the steet. A few blocks over. To his home.

What he didn't know was Sakura took this act as a rejection. An dit all went down hill from there.

Itachi was just about to leave when he spotted a familiar little raven-haired boy running up the driveway. He saw the little boy run straight ahead onto the patches of green ignoring the sirens telling him to get off the grass in various languages. It seemed to him, nothing was more important than getting to his room.

He waited for the boy to reach the large mahogany doors before intervening.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, little man." Itachi said, encircling an arm around the little boy. He crouched just to enough to get in eye level with him. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Sasuke grunted, looking away. He panted from the long run and refused to look at his older brother.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said with that soothing voice of his. "Now, why don't you tell me what's the matter?"

Itachi lead his brother inside and sat him down in the kitchen where Khepri, the house cook, made them some _sahlab—_a popular winter drink in Egypt.

Itachi was only 12 years old, yet he knew how to handle his brother with care. He was a prodigy. You'd think that he studies 24/7 but, in truth, he seldom even _goes_ to school. Useless, he says.

Khepri poured the milky liquid out of a beautiful silver pitcher and sat down beside Sasuke, patting his back.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked at him. His face was flushed, but not out of anger. It was more of an embarrassed flush.

"There was a girl." Sasuke squeaked. He was met with a satisfied smirk. Khepri smiled, a knowing smile and left the two boys to talk.

"And what about this girl?" Itachi asked, slyly. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just gave him the red heart card. "Ooooh."

Itachi, being twelve, didn't know much about girls, but he did know one thing. The ladies _love _him and Itachi _loves_ the ladies.

"What does she look like?" Itachi asked. His brother looked at him with large onyx eyes and a pout.

"She's very pretty." Sasuke said. "She has pink hair—"

"Pink hair? That sounds odd."

"No, it's not odd! It's pretty! And stop inte—uh—iterumphting!" Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact once again.

"You mean, interrupting."

"Yeah, what you said!"

A silence fell between the two, which, to Sasuke, was quite unnerving. Itachi took a sip of his _sahlab_ and thought of something else to ask the little boy.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Sakura." Sasuke said. "Sakura Haruno."

Itachi nodded. This Sakura girl sounded quite strange, but he'd seen her before. She was the girl he caught Sasuke playing with in the park. And he had to admit, she was quite…_exotic._

"And did Sakura-chan give you this card?" He asked.

"Don't call her that! I'm the only one who can call her that!"

"Calm down, Sasuke." Itachi said, raising his hands as if to form a barrier between the two. "Did Sakura give you this card?"

Sasuke stayed silent. He was a little embarrassed, but—none the less—he nodded.

"So, it seems Sakura likes you, ne?"

"Hai."

A silence befell them yet again as Itachi tried to decipher his brother's true intentions of coming home early.

"Ano, Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke looked up at the mention of his name. "You are afraid of Sakura, ne?"

Realization struck him. He was afraid of Sakura. His Sakura-chan was the only person who could do that. And Sasuke didn't know it yet, but he fell for her…

…_**HARD.

* * *

**_~moe~moe~review? :3


	3. The Pink, The Blue and The Blondes

**I almost decided not to update, but….**

**I had great reviews once again! Thank you to everyone! I'm sorry I can't mention all your names. Please forgive me.****

* * *

**

Sasuke had decided to ignore it. He knew it was going to fade away eventually. So, at the age of seven he had decided that he will no longer pay heed to his pink haired muse.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

EVER.

Over the years, and Sasuke couldn't believe it, but Sakura grew prettier. Her hair was longer—a bit pale because of the Konoha heat, she was a bit taller than him—girls just grow faster—and her eyes got even greener.

There was just this little teeny-weeny quirk of Sakura's that troubles Sasuke: She hates men. She is a woman's rights activist, despises the male population and despite that man hater attitude she has her very own fan boy club, all at the age of seven.

He didn't know much about Sakura; all he knew was she was very, very pretty…and that she used to have a crush on him. The main reason for that—_the not paying attention_—is because Sakura doesn't talk to him anymore. It was like he never even existed.

Another reason is because when they _do _get to talk, he won't even listen.

Because he can't focus. The only thing that matters was her and not what she was saying. Which also lead to a big fight, and caused more problems.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He couldn't listen, or talk, or function properly when Sakura was around. He couldn't explain anything he was feeling around her, he didn't now how. He'd start feeling woozy, and is tummy would flutter. He was reduced to a walking doll when she comes.

And he hated it…

Because he should be the exact opposite when she's there.

He should be smart, eloquent, brave even.

But, noooooo, he just had to stutter, he just had to choke, he just had to be a wimp.

But enough of that, let's get back to the story…

* * *

"Hey, Sakura!"

"What's up, Sak?"

And a series of other calls erupted in the school hallway as Sakura walked in.

"How's it hangin', my little cheerio?" Kakashi, Sakura's uncle and homeroom teacher, had asked as the seven year old walked in his class.

"Mou, you give funny nicknames." Sakura pointed out. She took a seat in front, right beside the window.

"That's what uncles do, princess." His eye crinkled, indicating his smile. Kakashi left the room to go wherever. But he peeped his head in and said, "Oh, and, sweetie, you're 10 minutes early."

Sakura shrugged indifferently and focused her attention to the kids playing outside. _'That's stupid_. _Who would want to get sweaty in the morning?' _Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

She tapped her fingers on the desk, tracing over the multiple carvings in the old wood. One carving caught her attention…

_Sakura…_

There was something else written under it, but it was scribbled out, making it impossible to read except for the large 'U' right under the 'S' in Sakura. She wondered what it meant. But brushed the thought away, thinking about the new bike she saw at the toy store; it was blue with pink and white streamers on the ends of the handles, plus it had a white woven basket with pink flowers and a bell that goes _'cring!'_ She was totally asking her parents to buy it for her birthday.

Sakura's mind wandered to places unknown as students piled in the room.

Sakura didn't mind the lesson or anything else for that matter. She did pick up parts of the lesson, math, something about addition, 2+2 and all that jazz. She didn't notice who was sitting next to her—only that he was giggling…and a HE. She didn't hear the bell ring and was only reminded of that when Ino grabbed her by the arm and shook her to no end. Most importantly, she didn't feel the dark ebony eyes longingly staring at her retreating form.

"What're you having for recess?" Ino asked, peering into Sakura's humble brown paper bag.

Sakura, being from a rich family, should have the prettiest sparkly pink lunch box in the whole school. She insisted, though, her parents had wanted to give her a sparkly _green_ lunch box; but even if it was in her favorite color, she wouldn't accept.

Her parents only want the best for her, but they also want Sakura to grow up with good teachings like humility…and she seemed to be doing that fine on her own. Whatever Sakura wanted, they'd give it to her…within good reason.

"P, B, n' J and orange juice…"Sakura said as she stuck her head into the bag, "…again!"

Ino deadpanned. "Why do you always have that?" She took out a beautifully made ham and cheese sandwich from her purple Barbie lunch box.

"DUH." Sakura scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because it's the only thing I know how to make!"

* * *

Sasuke would have died three times on the way to school if it weren't for Naruto. And that was pretty pathetic.

His parents' car was in the shop, Itachi had already gone to his school in the hummer, and Sebastian, their butler, had gone to do some errands. Sasuke was left to ride the—_dare he say it—_public school bus.

Apparently, Naruto preferred riding the bus instead of his family's Lexus because of the free gum.

"There isn't any free gum on the bus." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Yes, there is! In the bus, under the seats!"

Sasuke turned green, almost puking on the neighbor's lawn; that was the first time he almost died. Rumor has it; Mr. Yamamoto has a pit-bull guarding his lawn. Sasuke confirms that rumor. Naruto had given the dog gum and it walked away, wagging his tail.

Then he walked across the street when the 'Do not walk' sign was lit. Fortunately, Naruto had grabbed his friend's arm before he was too far. Sasuke, though smart, wasn't what you would call _street_ smart.

Then came Orochimaru-san, the neighborhood pedophile—Sasuke wasn't aware of that rumor—who almost molested the poor boy on the street. That was, until Naruto bit him.

Oh, did I mention there was a fourth time Sasuke almost died? But it wasn't on the way to school and it was _Naruto _who actually caused it.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO-CHAN!" Sakura screamed in return.

And both hugged at the top of the marble stairs in the school's lounge.

Sasuke was an inch away from her, an INCH.

That made Sasuke's day.

* * *

**I got a chapter—though not as good as the others—out!**


	4. The Guy With The Face

Enjoy :)

* * *

"A play date?" The pink haired girl looked at the suitor weirdly.

Sakura Haruno was never the one for play dates or anything that involved interacting with people she didn't know. So, when her mom set her up on a play date with the _son_ of a close friend of hers, you would guess she wasn't all that happy. For one, it was a _boy_ she would be playing with. And two, this was a stranger we were talking about, a STRANGER.

"What'd you say his name was?" Sakura asked in annoyance. She was soooo doing a background check on this guy before she goes on that play date.

"I don't recall saying his name, munchkin." Her mom answered idly, mixing the cookie batter she was working on.

Sakura fell to the floor with a loud thud. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME?"

"Don't worry, Saki," Her mother reassured. "I trust Uncle Tobi's judgment." Uncle Tobi set the play date up by the way.

"Who's Uncle Tobi?" Sakura raised a brow. She's met every single one of her mom's friends, but she's never met an Uncle Tobi before.

"Oh, y'know, the guy with the face." She replied passively to which Sakura replied with a head-butt to the floor.

"I heard a crash!" Her dad came waltzing in, kissing his wife on the cheek as he made his way to the dining room table. "What's wrong, sugarplum?"

"Mom's making me go on a play date with a guy I never met." Came Sakura's muffled response.

"It'll be totally supervised." Her mom added.

"By who?" Sakura retorted, bolting up to a sitting position.

"By Uncle Tobi, the guy I met in the supermarket." Was her mother's quick reply.

"Of course! Uncle Tobi, the guy with the face." Sakura mocked.

"Wait, what's wrong with his face?" Sakura's dad interjected.

"He's very trustworthy! He helped me pick a brand of tissue!" Sakura's mom turned around, spatula in hand.

"Wow. He helped you pick a tissue brand! What next? Help you pick soap?" Sakura replied angrily, standing up to face her mom.

Her father sank in his seat watching his wife and his daughter fight.

"I'm not liking your tone, missy!" She waved the spatula around, effectively getting cookie dough on her husband. "Don't you dare talk _black_ to me!"

"What does that even mean? How can you even talk _black_? It's 'don't talk BACK to me'!" Sakura wailed. And before she could say more, her father intervened.

"Okay, okay! Break it up you two." He said, getting between the two quarreling girls. "I hate seeing my girls fight. So, let's start from the beginning."

The two gave deep breaths and calmed down, facing each other with crossed arms and dirty looks.

Her dad tuned to her mom. "What's wrong with Uncle Tobi's face?"

And then she threw a pan at him.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha hated it when her parents kept secrets from him. He hates it when they have a surprise in store.

One reason for that is because he'd usually end up hoping and then be let down.

So, when they said Uncle Tobi had set him up on a play date with person unknown, he wasn't all that happy.

Uncle Tobi could _never_ be trusted. One time, he promised to give Sasuke the best birthday party ever. He was in the hospital for a month after that incident. Then there was this time they went to the supermarket, him, Uncle Toby and Mikoto. Mikoto asked which tissue was best,_ Clean and Green _or _Super Absorbant. _Tobi said Clean and Green. Turns out, clean and green was one of those brands with the _already used_ tissues.

Another reason he never trusted Uncle Tobi is because he had this orange mask on his face ALL THE TIME. You can never trust a guy with a mask. Just look at Jason Voorhees, from Friday the 13th, killed everyone in sight.

Sasuke then suddenly felt himself being lifted up from the floor. "What's up, little man?"

"Put me down, nii-san." Sasuke grumbled as he was set on the shoulders of the 15 year-old male.

"I don't wanna'!" Itachi said, defiantly so if I may add.

"I'm not in the mood to play." Sasuke moped and crossed his arms.

"Why? Is it because of your play _date_ later?" Itachi teased, throwing the 7 year-old up and down like a rag doll.

"Don't call it that!" Sasuke flailed.

"Why?" Itachi caught the boy as he fell. "Oh, I know" Little onyx eyes stared up at him. "It's because you don't want t go out on a date with anyone but…"

"Don't say it." Sasuke growled.

"Don't say what?" Itachi blinked, innocently as he sat Sasuke down on the floor and crouched, eye level to his brother.

"Her name." Sasuke gritted threw clenched teeth. "Don't say her name."

"Whose name?" Itachi asked. "Oh, you mean Sakur—"

The little boy tackled him to the floor in anger and embarrassment. The two rolled around the floor, gripping at one another's hair and throwing jabs here and there.

"What's going on in here?" A deep voice asked from above them.

The two stopped rolling and lied flat on their backs facing the intruder. Smiles lit up their exhausted faces.

"Hey, dad." Sasuke greeted with a grin.

"What's up?" Itachi asked smoothly…NOT.

"Well, I would guess I was up from where you both are." Fugaku chuckled and picked up Sasuke while offering Itachi a hand. He set Sasuke up on his shoulders and patted Itachi's head.

"You were wrestling, I suppose?" He asked with a smile. "As all men do?"

The two boys puffed their chests and started flexing their non-existing muscles—well, Sasuke's didn't exist _yet._

"You bet." Sasuke said, doing his best impression of a Russian weight lifter.

"Men like us fight like animals, yes?" Itachi followed suit, directing the question to Sasuke.

"Da." Sasuke replied in Russian again and laughed, high-fiving Itachi afterwards.

Fugaku shook his head in amusement and lead the boys to the living room where Mikoto was rocking back and forth in her chair. She greeted them with a smile as they came in.

"Sasuke-kun, you should get ready for your date!" Mikoto chimed, walking over to her husband to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's not a date!" Sasuke whined, crossing his arms and looking away.

He felt the vibrations of his father's loud laugh as he was put on the couch to sit.

The red leather couch was surrounded by two mahogany side tables which carried various books which Mikoto frequently read. A dark cherry wood coffee table was the only thing separating the rocking chair and the couch. And a blazing fire from the fireplace lit up the room. A large family portrait situated above the fireplace was the focal point of the room.

Mikoto giggled. "Of course not." She assured. "But once you find out who your _date _will be, I'm pretty sure you'd want to call it that."

She smirked at her son's curious expression.

"Can't you just tell me?"

The doorbell rang. "Oh! There she is!"

* * *

Sakura was horrified as they took the trip to a familiar house. She had finally figured out who her play date was going to be.

_How could they? They knew about the incident! And yet, they force me to be acquainted with HIM. Ch. They sooo owe me that new bike._

"Be polite, okay, muffin?" Her mom said. She had that weird way with nicknames too, just like her brother, Kakashi.

"Yes, okaa-san." She replied, monotonously.

The ride to her death was long and quite silent except for her mother giving their driver directions even though Sebastian (their driver) new the way all too well. Her mom could just really get on people's nerves, y'know?

"Sebastain, go right."

Turns left.

"I said turn right at Cherry Lane."

Turns left…again.

"Sebastian!"

"I've turned right at Cherry Lane five times already, mistress. I think its about time to turn left."

See what I mean?

* * *

Sasuke was in shock. He didn't really expect _her _to be his play _date. _He calls it a play date now because of the person he's with.

"So…" He starts off awkwardly as they both sat in his room.

"I don't wanna' be here." She replied flatly.

"Do you wanna' play outside?" he asked.

"No, I don't wanna' be here as in with you."

Ouch.

Sasuke brushed the comment aside.

"I don't have any dolls. So, we'll just have to play with my action figures, but you can dress them up as girls!" He suggested.

"What?" Sakura frowned even more. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like _dolls_." She seethed.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Silence engulfed the room as they sat parallel to each other. Sasuke had his head down, fiddling with the loose threads in the carpeted floor.

_I'm never going to get her to like me. _

He heard her sigh.

"Where are the action figures?"

He brightened at her question.

_Progress!_

* * *

Sakura enjoyed dressing the action figures up as girls. Then she'd throw them around the room and knock things over.

"Are you two having fun?" Mikoto's voice called from the family room.

"Yes, okaa-san!" Sasuke replied.

"Sakura?" Mikoto called again.

"I'm having a very good time, Mrs. Uchiha!" She replied with fake glee.

No way was she having a great time. She might have _enjoyed_ playing, but NOT with Sasuke.

"You are?" Sasuke asked incredelously.

For the first time, she looked at him. He was still as dashingly handsome as he's ever been with his eyebrow raised and his mouth in a slight pout. But he certainly is much more talkative.

"It's better than I thought." She replied honestly, not looking at him straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Sakura..._chan."_She looked up at the mention of her name, that was a big mistake.

He looked cute with his head tilted to the side and a sweet smile plastered on his face.

She gaped at him and shook her head as she felt a familiar feeling bubble up inside her. She was horrified, afraid, scared, every single word describing fear. _This can't be happening again._

She ran out of the room screaming, dropping the toys as Sasuke looked at her retrating form.

"Did I do something wrong...?"

* * *

There you have it. Please review.


	5. The Day We Fallin'

**Hello, ****New Chapter. Look, there is some cussing in this chapter. And just because they're thirteen, doesn't mean they can't cuss. I mean, when I was thirteen I was cussing my head off! So…yeah. Read and Review pleaaaase.**

* * *

Sakura is perfect—well, _was _perfect anyway.

She wasn't supposed to commit a mistake. Let alone, the same mistake twice.

She was supposed to be _smart_, **cool**, collected.

She couldn't make up her mind, she was a stuttering mess and every rational thought was anywhere except her mind. Her head was muddled. She couldn't think. She was a _wreck._

Sweaty hands, shaking limbs, slow mind, scatter brained.

She wasn't perfect anymore.

At the ripe age of thirteen, she lost all of what she had been building up for years. A man-hater reputation, a sharp tongue, a quick brain.

But those bad traits would only show at certain times, most times…she was perfect, or she at least pretended to be.

But at those certain times, there was one thing—that _one __**person**_—present.

And the second fall of the Haruno Queen had commenced; only to be lead by the one and the same: Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The blonde glomped her as she was walking down the street towards her favorite place in the world: the swimming pool.

"NARUTO, GET OFF ME."

It was mid-summer and by then, Sakura made it a habit to go to the swimming pool at least once a week. It was awfully hot in Konoha this time of year and the pool was the only way to get cool, unless she stayed in the shower all day, but what fun is there in that?

She bonked him upside the head as she got up from her sitting position on the pavement and fixed her clothes: a pair of jean shorts that were frayed at the ends and a loose white and blue-striped tank top with a pair of blue flip flops. She fixed her hair into a messy bun, loose strands sticking to her skin because of sweat.

"It's as hot as hell and you still managed to throw in that orange jacket in your outfit." Sakura tsked, surveying his appearance. "You must be burning up."

"Well, I'm not wearing anything under it, Sakura-chan." He replied innocently with large grin plastered on his sun-kissed face.

Sakura walked ahead and Naruto struggled to keep up. She _was_ a bit taller, therefore had longer legs.

"So, my mom let me borrow her phone today." Naruto said cheerily, pulling out an iPhone from his back pocket and wiggling it in her face for her to see.

Sakura looked at it, brows furrowed and then spared him a glance. "I see." Then continued to walk faster.

Naaruto, in a jog, caught up with her and started talking…again. "It actually has an App App." He said, flipping through the phone's different pages.

"And that is?" She asked, uninterestedly, eyeing the shiny toy in the boy's hands. Scrutinizing his every move, ready to catch it when he drops it and believe me he WILL drop it.

"It tells me what appetizer to get!" He said, opening the application and then shaking the phone which replied a, "Cream of Mushroom!"

"See, Sakura-chan?" He chirped. "It's like my second brain!"

"You're _only _brain." Sakura corrected with a smirk.

"Ouch." Naruto feigned hurt. "That was low, Sak."

She chuckled and walked at a more decent pace, so he could keep up. Why rush? The pool's hardly ever occupied anyways.

"You're headed to the pool, yeah?" Naruto asked. "Weren't you there yesterday?"

Sakura froze mid-step. _Caught._

"Yeah. So?" She replied quickly. "Can't I go again?"

"You can." He said. "But, knowing you, you'd never risk getting darker."

Sakura remained silent and quickened her pace again, but, now, Naruto easily remained in step with her.

"And you're not even wearing a swim suit." He observed. "Nor do you have a bag which could contain said swim suit."

"When did you become smart?" Sakura barked. "Where's the stupid ass cousin that I always hang out with?"

"No need to get your panties in a knot, _cuz."_ Naruto said, dripping with sarcasm.

_When did he learn to use sarcasm?_

"Oh, I know now." He exclaimed, his index finger up in the air as a sign of realization. "_Itachi_ is the lifeguard this week."

Sakura swallowed and stopped all together. Watching the yellow-head in front of her reminded her of her uncle, Minato—older brother to her father—the quick-witted man who always seemed to read people's underlying intentions.

_Why? Why of all times does that have to kick in NOW?_

"And I'm guessing, Sasuke-teme's gonna' be there." Naruto turned to face his cousin and close friend with a foxy grin. "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. I never knew you could be such a sneaky little minx."

Sakura blushed. "I hate you."

"C'mon, Sak, I kinda' feel like swimming!"

* * *

Sasuke hates Itachi.

For dragging him here.

For being a volunteer lifeguard.

For persuading his mom to make Sasuke come. That sounded dirty. Rephrase that, 'For asking his mom to make Sasuke accompany him.' Yeah, much better.

He cursed as he sat under the shade of a large umbrella, crossing his arms over his bear chest. Surveying the area, he emitted a growl, watching as his brother did nothing but flirt. What an ass.

He got up and walked around, his flip flops making a, well, 'flip'-'flop' sound. Running a wet hand through his hair, he heaved a heavy sigh.

_It may seem that I'm the only one who does not enjoy being at the pool._

He looked around the large vicinity. The rectangular pool was obviously surrounded by several other stalls. There was a kiddie pool, which seemed a little bit yellow compared to the crystalline waters in the larger pool beside it. The sunbathing area was the only place which had sand, mimicking a beach like feeling as adults rested under large colorful umbrellas and children made sand castles. The café beside the entrance was the only air-conditioned stall unlike the fast food place beside it which was emitting scents of fried chicken and burgers. Behind him were a playground and an enclosed smoking area—how ironic.

He sighed again and looked down. His green board shorts were riding a little low due to the fact they weren't really his but Itachi's. His chest was fairly chiseled, for a thirteen year-old—not as bulky as his college student brother, but bulkier than most of his age.

Now, enough about Sasuke's chest—though I know most of you would love talking about it—let's get to the cute bits.

He saw her. Across the pool, near the entrance with Naruto. She was frantically looking around. She was definitely nervous.

_Not as much as I am._

Naruto was looking all over, until his eyes met with his. He beamed, waving like a maniac and dragging Sakura along with him.

_What a bitch._

Naruto was the only one who knew about his "unrequited" love. And he hated it. He found out by accident when Sasuke suddenly blurted out how pretty Sakura looked while she walked across the hall. He was glad Naruto was the only on to hear it. Because if Ino had heard, his cover would have been blown years ago.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and all eyes turned to him. He was Naruto after all and he _DID_ have a very, very, very loud voice.

He nodded in their direction, a sign of inviting them over. He tried to hide the blush that was crawling its way up to his cheeks—he had become very good at that over the years.

He stood stiff, tense; he looked uncomfortable and so did Sakura. The only one who looked like he was enjoying this was Naruto.

"Sakura-chan and I were walking and walking and walking…" Sasuke tuned Naruto out and focused all his attention to the fidgeting girl beside him.

She was fumbling with the hem of her shirt, deciding that the floor was a much better sight than Sasuke's face—that annoyed him to no end.

_I'm not that ugly, aren't I?_

Her pink hair was loosely tied into a bun and some strands were falling delicately on her shoulders and he resisted the urge to tuck them behind her ear. She shifted her weight from foot to foot and he heard her exhale.

He took a deep breath and breathed out, "Hi, Sakura."

Naruto actually quieted down, looked from Sakura to Sasuke with a sly grin and quietly stepped away.

Sakura looked up for the first time, meeting Sasuke's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, he was still as beautiful as the last time she saw him.

She stuttered out a, "H-h-h-hi…S-sasuke," aand offered a shy smile.

He gasped a little. She was gorgeous and she didn't even notice. He let out a breath and smiled in turn.

"Soo…nice weather we're having, huh?" Sasuke cringed at what just came out of his mouth.

_Weather? WHO talks about the WEATHER?_

Sakura looks at him confused.

_Great. Now she thinks I'm a moron._

"Umm… It's nice."

It was an awkward moment. Just the two, looking at ach other, hands shaking, stomachs churning. But it was sweet. It was unique. It wasn't his. It wasn't hers. But it was theirs, it was _their_ moment. It was _love._

They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**I know. It was a little cheesy at the end. But please read and review!**


End file.
